


Doctor Tennant, Romance Extraordinaire

by nicthetoony359



Series: Project T.A.R.D.I.S [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Near Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: After some encouragement from Matt, David ends up on a date with Rose Tyler (Who he's definitely not been pining after since the day he met her.)Awkwardness ensues.(Set in my Project TARDIS AU. Where The Doctor's are all human scientists.)





	Doctor Tennant, Romance Extraordinaire

Doctor Tennant was a cerified genius, no questions about that, several PHD’s and a job in one of the most prestigious scienctific organizations in the world had made that fact pretty much indisputable. But, for all of his knowledge on physics and engineering, for all of his talk and boasting about his abilities, there was a certain blind spot in his knowledge that had caused him more embarrasment than he would like to admit.

That blind spot was named Rose Tyler.

“David? David?” Matt called out to his friend and colleague, who was rather distracted by a particular blonde haired woman on the other side of the break room, as he often was during his breaks. The bow tied scientist (as well as basically everyone else he worked with besides Miss Tyler) had already caught on to Doctor Tennants infatuation with his assistant, and was just as annoyed by his inability to confess it as everyone else.

Rose was talking to one of the brave men who decided to take up a career in cleaning up the messes of idiotic geniuses (AKA: a Janitor.) The man was laughing at some sort of joke she told and David found himself giggling at it, despite not even knowing what she said. But it was Rose Tyler, so anything she said made David well up with joy. Matt raised an eyebrow. “You’d think after working with someone for years, they would stop acting like an idiot around them.” He mumbled under his breath. Then again, he had practically the opposite problem with _his_ co-workers. (“Matt, you know we’re both married right?” “Yes, Rory.” “Please stop randomly kissing people. Especially  me.”)

Matt tapped him on the shoulder. “DAVID.” He shouted into his ear, which no one really noticed because Matt shouting at random intervals was normal. Doctor Tennant managed miraculously to pry his attention from Rose and was back to looking at his best friend. “Uh.. Yes, Matt?” In a rare moment in his career, Doctor Smith was not amused. “David. Why don’t you just ask her?”

David immediately went on the defensive. “Ask her? A-Ask her what? About the weather?” The doctor tried to play it off with his usual charm, which would’ve usually managed to get Smith smiling slightly, but not today. Matt crossed his arm as Rose left the room with a coffee in hand. “You know what i’m talking about, David.” His voice was a tad more serious than Tennant was used to hearing from him. “You’ve been pining after her for every single day since you started working with eachother. Just ask her out!”

Doctor Tennant shook his head vigorously, probably a bit too vigorously. “What!? That’s just ridiculous. I have never pined for anybody in my life! Especially not after Rose Tyler!” Following that statement, a hysteric laugh resounded trough the break room, the source of which undoubtedly came from Miss Noble herself. The ginger haired Doctor was a bit more than flustered at this point. “Oh come off it Dave! You have it as bad for Rose, as Ian did for Barbara.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” David asked trough a too sweet smile. Donna shrugged. “Pissing you off is work enough. Very _rewarding_ work.” She added with a coy smile. Matt grabbed a fish finger from the nearby table, pointing it at David. “I’m going back to my office to work out the remaining problems in Handles coding. In the meantime, do something about that little crush of yours, will you?”

Matt walked away from the conversation, preventing David from forming a coherent rebutal. Maybe Smith was right, he had been feeling something whenever Rose started telling a joke or whenever she looked at him with that perfect smile. It _may_ have possibly (maybe) been some sort of small infatuation with her. No harm in just checking.

 

_Sometime Later.._

On second thought.

“David, could you pass me the screwdriver? The normal one, not the sonic one.” Miss Tyler asked of a completely oblivious Doctor Tennant. They were working on some sort of upgraded model to they’re already existing mechanical arm, which was mainly used by police and military personel who had lost them in the line of duty. Instead of working on this incredibly valuable invention that would certainly aid those in need, Doctor Tennant was busy having an internal dialouge on whether or not to heed Matt’s words.

“She probably wouldn’t be interested, right?” He thought to himself. “I mean she’s a very busy woman. Dating wouldn’t be something she’d waste her time on.” The scientist was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn’t notice Rose waving her hand over his face. Almost.

David snapped himself back to reality, feeling a bit embarrased when he realized Rose had been calling out to him the entire time. “Yes Rose?” He said, pretending like he wasn’t just staring at nothing for an indiscernible amount of time. Thankfully, Rose either didn’t notice or simply didn’t care. “Could you pass me the screwdriver?” She repeated.

He did just that, handing over the tool as Rose put the finishing touches on the prototype. David sort of just.. watched her work for a little bit, simply admiring her handywork. Doctor Tennant was talented at engineering and putting together various machines, that’s the way it’s always been and probably always will be. However, he always lacked an attention to the finer (and occasionally, very vital) parts of his design.

His work was always somewhat rough, the overall design would pretty much be fully complete, but there was always something. There would always be one screw missing, or a bolt in the wrong place, some sort of aspect he had somehow neglected. It was a trait he shared with Matt, which was partially why they rarely just worked with eachother without supervision.

Rose and Tennants other assistants however, _did_ have that attention to detail. One of the many, _many_ reasons they were invaluable.

“And.. there!” Rose exclaimed, finally finishing the prototype. She looked over to David, smirking. “So, anything planned for tonight?” Doctor Tennant flinched at the question, Rose was giving him something of a knowing smirk, which both worried and excited him. “Uh.. No.. Why do you ask?” The blonde offered a little smile that made his heart skipped a beat. “Well..” She glanced over at a nearby clock. “..Weekend night. We actually have a break tomorrow! And i thought, uh..” David was confused now, why was Rose acting so shy? Was she blushing?

“Maybe dinner?”

David now felt very silly.

Aswell as estactic.

“Y-You mean like.. a..” David was almost scared to say the ‘D’ word out loud. Rose did it for him. “Like a date!” She nearly yelled out. Doctor Tennant was practically blubbing on his words, his face covered with a red blush. “Oh.” He said, like going on a date was some sort of novelty. “I’d love to!” Rose gave a wild smile at David’s response. “Really?” She said in a disbelieving tone.

David nodded his head, trying his best not to start squealing like a little school girl, instead just grinning like a madman. “Yeah! I mean a date sounds fun! You know? We can all the date stuff, dating people do..” He trailed off, only now realizing he didn’t _actually_ now what that really meant. Maybe he still had a chance to back out of this before it’s too-

“Great! See you at nine?” Rose said with such an excited smile that David felt like his soul would break if he said no. “Definitely!” Tennant had a stupid smile on his face that the blonde couldn’t help but find adorable. David blinked, still having that smile on his face. “Excuse me for a bit.” The man said nonchalantly, walking away from the room until he was far away enough that the following yell of excitement and fear wasn’t too earsplittingly loud.

Rose sighed, smiling to herself. “Wow.” Bill’s voice said from behind. “You actually managed to get a date with him.” Her disbelieving tone managed to get a chuckle out of the girl. From behind the two, Miss Tyler could see Doctor Capaldi reluctantly hand over a few pounds to Nardole. “Were you two placing bets on this?” She said indignantly. “Were you betting _against_ me?!”

Nardole was chuckling, while Peter looked down at his own feet. “Well to be fair. Were _you_ expecting this?” The scottsman replied.

The blonde shrugged. It honestly didn’t bother her that much, nothing felt like it could now. She was having a date with David Tennant after all.

 

_Later that night.._

It was years ago that David and Chris had taken residence in the same flat, a few weeks before they’re acceptance into Project TARDIS. Eccleston had to admit, having David as a flatmate was.. interesting.

“Chris, what do you think?” The bespectacled man asked the other one, currently sitting on they’re couch watching some sort of news station. David was across the room and behind Chris, looking into a mirror and inspecting himself over. The short haired man looked back.

David was wearing his signature clothes, a brown longcoat with a shirt and tie underneath. It would’ve looked normal enough were it not for his gravity defying hair and red Converse sneakers. He kept fiddling with his tie and alternated between putting on his ‘brainy specs’ and throwing them into his pockets. Chris rolled his eyes. “You look fine, David.” Honestly, this was ridiculous.

Tennant kept fiddling with his tie though. “So Chris! You’ve known Rose longer than i have, any tips?” Chris was still glued to the screen. Not because it was interesting, mind you, but because anything was better than dealing with David ‘i’m blind to anything romantic’ Tennant. “No.” Eccleston said firmly, somewhat annoying his flatmate. “Come on, Chris. Give me something! Anything!”

Chris groaned, switching the channel to something slightly more interesting. “Fine. You want a tip?” David nodded excitedly. “The first tip is that your a few minutes late.” It took longer than it should have for the words to sink in for David. He glanced over at a clock on the other side of the room and indeed, he was about ten minutes late. “..Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“You were too busy talking to yourselve anyway, it would’ve been a lost cause.” Chris said nonchalantly as he returned his attention to the screen.

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Rose was sitting on one of the seats. She checked the watch on her phone. The blonde wore a union jack t-shirt with a blue jean jacket and black tights. She glanced around the lobby, waiting for some glimpse of brown cloth or a peek of physically impossible hair. “Come on, David.” Rose whispered under her breath.

Almost on demand, the squeaking of sports shoes signified her dates presence.

She grinned as David rushed into the lobby, not at all surprising the people who worked there, treating it like an everyday incident. He nearly tripped over himself as he walked up to Rose, taking a minute to catch his breath before snapping his head up to meet the blondes eyes. “*Huff* Sorry i’m late.” He said sheepishly.

Rose giggled. “Well, you’re better than a lot of my other dates. You actually bothered to show up.” David grinned, standing up straight. “Well, now why would someone want to miss out on dinner with Rose Tyler?” The woman blushed and held out her hand. “Let’s get going then?”

David took the womans hand, relishing in how soft it felt. “Lets.”

They walked outside and hailed a cab, getting inside and still holding eachothers hand. The cab driver gave them a pleasant smile and asked for they’re destination. “Missy’s Menagerie.” David answered back. “Do you know it?” The driver nodded. “A little joint near here, ain’t it?”

“Missy’s Menagerie?” Rose asked David. The man smiled and nodded. “It’s a popular new restaurant near here, apparently, i don’t really eat out much.” The blonde scooched a little closer. “Maybe that will change?” David was very glad that the cab was dark, otherwise Rose might have noticed the extreme blush on his face.

They arrived soon enough, with David tipping the cab driver. Missy’s Menagerie was a simple enough affair, situated between a cafe and a small bookstore. After taking a seat, the two sat there and waited for a waiter to come. “Seems nice enough.” Rose said as she sat down. David nodded in agreement, though he really didn’t have an opinion. Again, he didn’t really eat out much.

The two chatted idly about work for a bit, still waiting for one of the waiters to take they’re order. For some reason, the waiters felt.. odd to David. He couldn’t really place his finger on why exactly, maybe it was the fact that one of them had a goatee, which was never a good sign.

“Apparently Matt and Peter started a band once.” David said, causing Rose to laugh. “Why?” She asked between breaths. Tennant started laughing as well. “No idea! But the weirdest part was that they were actually kind of good.” He rubbed his chin, trying to rumage trough his memories. “I think it was called ‘Magical Blue Box’ or something like that. This was apparently years before he met me.”

While Rose was busy imagining the impossible image of Doctor Smith and Doctor Capaldi rocking out in front of a crowd, a sense of unease suddenly washed over his body. The date was going great, wasn’t that supposed to be making him feel good? A bored and annoyed voice sounded behind him. “Hello, welcome to Missy’s Menagerie. Can i take your- YOU!”

David turned behind to meet the source of the too familiar voice, and saw for the first time in over a year, John Simm. His college rival and man he was sure tried to kill him on more than one occasion was standing in front of him.

And he was they’re waiter for the night.

“John?!” David nearly yelled out, drawing a few eyes to they’re table. Rose meanwhile, was a tad confused. She had heard David mention Simm on more than a few occasions before, but she really didn’t know what to make of him. “Your a waiter?” He continued on.

Simm huffed. “Yes. All thanks to you!” Tennant raised his finger, ready to object until a woman came in to interrupt. “What’s going on here? John, are you harrasing the customers? _Again_.” The woman (who David assumed was the manager) was dressed in dark, victorian era clothing. She glanced over to David, scrutinizing him for a moment before smiling excitedly. “Oh! You’re Doctor Tennant!”

That caught David somewhat off guard, he was well known within scientific circles certainly, but not to the general public. “How do you know who i am?” Missy chuckled, gesturing to Simm. “He goes on and on about you! Screams about you in anger so much that i thought he was your ex or something.” Rose interjected. “Are you?”

“Of course not!” John yelled out, drawing a few more eyes to the group. Missy slapped him on the shoulder. “Now now! I don’t care what sort of past or rivalry you have with him. He’s our customer for tonight! Understood?” She said the last word threateningly enough to cause Simm to shrink away a little.

Rose looked around at all the people currently watching this unfold and David felt embarrased. “Alright!” He said while clapping his hand. “Can we order now?” John took a deep breath and sighed. “..Yes sir. What would you like?”

“Fish and Chips. You have that right?” David asked, he didn’t quite know how to feel when Simm growled out a ‘yes’. “And i’ll have Sausages and Mash, with two cups of water?” Rose ordered. John wrote down the request on his notepad and walked off angrily.

Missy laughed awkwardly. “Sorry about him. He’s.. like that.” David nodded. “Yeah, your telling me.”

Despite that little event, the date continued rather well. The food was surprisingly good and Rose was great. They chatted on about they’re families and they’re own personal lives, the conversation interspersed with jokes that managed to make them laugh no matter how bad they were.

That night, David thought, spent with the beautiful blonde girl with the energetic green eyes and the sarcastic quips, was one of the most brilliant nights he had ever had. It was simple, nothing particularly interesting happened (aside from that little dialouge with Simm), but it was with Rose Tyler and that was enough to make it magical.

By the end of the date, he couldn’t even remember what he was so nervous about.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. i gotta be honest. I'm not a fan of Doctor X Rose. I justified it as this being a separate universe where The Doctor is not a single individual with multiple faces and instead multiple individuals with they're own lives. Still, this was honestly just me practicing writing romance.
> 
> If you are a fan of Doctor x Rose.. sorry. (I also feel like Ten and Rose were kinda out of character.)


End file.
